Halo 2: Holy Representation
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Sucess where others lost. Get Holy Symbol.


Fade into the interior of the contract structure.

Temple of the Temple, the holy city of the contract, high charity

Pan down in a large hallway with a row of Sangheili Honor Guardsmen. The arbiter, Thel'Vadamee, has passed.

'Vadamee watched Jiralhanae take the Honor Guard outfit from the Sangheili guard. Some Jiralhanae battle each other to select parts. When Vadamee climbed the stairs leading to the inner temple of the Prophet, a pair of former honor guards Sangheili passed him without their helmet and energy spectrum. "Vadamee crossed a large gate and passed the new Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen (one of whom roared on the anniversary) to the truth and mercy of the prophet to talk to Rtas' Vadumee and his two special operations Sangheili.

Rtas'Vadumee: "This is unprecedented... unacceptable."

Prophet of Truth: "A rank is dead, commander."

Rtas'Vadumee: "His murderer is in our hands. If you have not withdrawn our ghosts -"

Prophet of Truth: (Slightly angry) "Are you questioning my decision?"

Rtas'Vadumee: "No, the Holy One! I just want to express my concern for Brutus -"

The prophet of truth lifts a silent hand

Prophet of Truth: "Re-commissioning the guard is a radical step. But recent events have made it impossible for the elite to guarantee our safety."

Rtas'Vadumee: "I will pass on your decision to the Security Council."

Rtas Vadumee and his Sangheili left. He nodded to 'Vadamee and Vadamee nodded. The prophet of truth speaks to 'Vadamee.

Prophet of Truth: "Politics (small sighs)... How boring. Do you know that the elites have threatened to resign? Exit the High Commission? So... exchange hats?"

Thel'Vadamee: "We have always been your protector."

The prophet of truth: "For all of us, these are tough times."

The merciful prophet: "Even if the destruction of mankind makes us satisfied, the loss of one of the holy rings makes our hearts full of sorrow."

Prophet of Truth: "Aside from our sorrow, we reaffirm our faith in the prophecy of other rings. See how our faith is rewarded."

They turned to the large view screen of the 05.

The prophet of compassion: "The aura! Its sacred wind will rush across the stars and push all those who are worth saving."

The prophet of the truth: "But how do you start this process? Over the years, we have been looking for someone who can release the secret of the ring. An Oracle. With your help, we found it."

They turned to 343 Guilty Spark, who seemed to have been hung in the gravity beam.

The benevolent prophet: "We asked Oracle with appropriate humility. And it clearly and elegantly showed us the key."

Mercy triggers a hologram of the activation index.

Prophet of Truth: "You will go to the surface of the ring and find this sacred idol. With it, we will fulfill our promise."

The merciful prophet: "Save for all!"

The Prophet of Truth: "Start a great journey."

Dilute to black, fade into the installation 05. Phantom fly to the surface. Cut the Phantom cockpit: Tartarus approaches from behind the Jiralhanae pilot.

Tartarus: "Once the shield is closed, we will go directly to the library. I don't want the level to wait."

Focus on 'Vadamee, as he speaks to enlarge.

Thel'Vadamee: "The person who killed the regretful prophet... Who is it?"

Tatarus: "Who do you think?"

Thel'Vadamee: (surprised) "The devil is here!?"

Cut to Tatarus.

Tatarus: (Surely scornful) "Why?"

Cut to 'Vadamee and stand next to Jiralhanae.

TartarusCOM: '"Looking for a little return?"

'Vadamee drew the carbines and was ready.

Thel'Vadamee: "Searching for icons is my only concern."

TartarusCOM: (skeptical laughter) "Of course."

Cut into the exterior panorama of the library at Delta Halo, the foreground is the Sentinel wall. The phantom flew to the sentinel wall and stopped at the landing site. A recent battle took place here, as evidenced by the Aggressor Sentinel wreck and the covenant's body and the blood on the ground.

'Vadamee falls from the phantom and then flies away. Behind 'Vadamee, an executor rises and moves slowly. 'Vadamee spins three shots from his carbine (seven in the anniversary), which is not very effective. Suddenly, the law enforcer was subjected to a sustained burst of plasma shots and lost his right hind leg. The phantom flies over and the law enforcers chase it.

TartarusCOM: "Reducing the shield, Arbiter! I will pick you up when you are done."

Uncomfortable silence

In the first room, there were some architects repairing the entrance. If 'Vadamee destroys one, there will be some attacker sentinels (if the legendary difficulty, the sentinel will automatically appear) and will only stop spawning when 'Vadamee destroys the Sentinel launcher that created them. He met a frightened Unggoy Major who recovered when he saw Arbiter.

After the 'Vadamee jumped into the channel and moved down, after the first room, he encountered another Unggoy.

After passing through a corridor with Sentinel launchers and Covenant bodies (including Jiralhanae) on both sides, Vadamee placed a piston into a more open room. He found a group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar combat sentinels. One of Unggoy spoke to him after he defeated the sentinel and cut it off.

Unggoy #1: "Arbiter... Our Savior!" (pause) "Stupid wolf, say thank you!"

If 'Vadamee stares at Unggoy long enough, or just waits:

Unggoy #1: "If you are hungry, eat Jackal!"

'Vadamee crossed a bridge to the next room. A constant constructor flow can be seen below the bridge through the conduit.

TartarusCOM: "You are approaching one of the shield generators. Many of my Brute are trying to take it down. Let's see if you are doing better."

'Vadamee found another piston and entered the tunnel, sending him down. A scared Unggoy ran to him.

Unggoy #2: "Big and terrible! Run away! Please! Don't let me go back!"

Several Sentinel launchers are turned on, producing more sentinels.

Unggoy #2: "Ah, worse! Arbitrator! Protection, protection!"

'Vadamee reached another piston and descended to the shield generator.

TartarusCOM: "You have reached the power supply, Arbiter."

The Enforcer drops from above.

TartarusCOM: "It's useless to attack the law enforcement in front of you, especially when its shield is rising. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, and then hit the beast as it turns back."

'Vadamee destroyed the law enforcers.

TartarusCOM: "You have reached the power supply. The overload fixes it in place."

The first three plug locks after 'Vadamee overloaded (or pushed them to save ammunition)

TartarusCOM: "There is one more, Arbiter."

Note: On higher levels of difficulty, the sleeping Sentinel Launchers in the room will activate and start generating Sentinels.

'Vadamee overloaded the last one.

TartarusCOM: "Release the power supply. Now, find a way to remove it from the cradle."

'Vadamee activated the holographic panel. The sentinel launchers in the room exploded. When the door in front of him opens, the platform descends and begins to move.

Consumer regret

At the top, the bright green shield around the library fades away, and then the phantom of Tartarus flies down to the other side of the wall.

TartarusCOM: "Our path to the library is clear. I will pick you up on the way ahead."

The door close to the wall opened another Enforcer and it started shooting on Phantom.

TartarusCOM: (Roaring) "Curse the machine! Go through the wall yourself, Arbiter!"

The Mirage retreats, followed by a breakthrough in the form of attack by the invaders and the form of flood fighting.

Eventually the enemy's area was cleared, and 'Vadamee skipped the open gates where several sentinels had entered the area. Vadamee reached a piston at the other end in the battle of the flood and the sentinel. After cleaning another flood corridor and surviving the ambush of the Pod infected person, he reached another piston.

When 'Vadamee crossed the corridor below, his COM link received a Marine Corps transmission.

Sheriff StackerCOM: "According to the goal, we will stick as much as possible! (screaming in pain) take it away from me!"

Sheriff BanksCOM: "Suppress firepower and suppress firepower!"

"Vadamee rushed to the source of the turmoil and saw a group of people fighting a lot of floods in the distance. The parasite usually overwhelmed and killed more than a million Marines. If any Marines survived and they Seeing 'Vadamee, they will shoot him. Through the twisted corridor filled with flood fighting forms, occasional sentinels and carrier forms hinder his progress," Vadamee reached another piston. Passing through an open-air balcony filled with floods and sentinels, including an Enforcer, 'Vadamee activates another piston, allowing him to dive deeper into the wall.

'Vadamee fights in areas where flood spores are severely saturated. In the end he accepted another human spread.

StackerCOM: "Negative, ladies! They are not contracts!"

Marine #1COM: "Cover the door!"

'Vadamee fought another group of floods and sentinels before reaching another piston. He fell from a long tunnel and placed him on a flat platform, similar to the platform he first landed. A nearby covenant phantom was forcibly taken away by several forms of ground fire, leaving 'Vadamee to deal with them. He came down from another long tunnel and reached the bottom of the wall.

100,000 years of war

Once the door is open, you can see the aerial Sentinel manufacturing facility in the distance as it is shot down by the Wraith mortar and falls into the quarantine.

'Vadamee goes through the snow. Covenant drop pods across the canyon. Special action Sanghei withdrew from them.

Special Action Sangheili #1: "The first mover is praised, the arbiter!"

With the help of Sangheili companions, 'Vadamee defeated several floods.

Special Operations Sangheili #1: "This quarantine area has been damaged and we must try our best to fight the flood. Our commander has landed further and let us join him."

'Vadamee crossed a bridge, crossed a tunnel, participated in more forms of flooding and met with Special Operations Commander Rtas'Vadumee.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Arbiter!? What are you doing here?"

Vtaumee of Rtas was interrupted by the screams of the flood.

Sangheili Special Action #2: "The flood hit us!"

Rtas'Vadumee: "We must insist on this camp until the reinforcements arrive."

After the battle lasted for a while, the phantom fell from above, shooting any remaining floods in the area. Fade out white.

The level ends.


End file.
